Captain America Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * (1940's version) ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Newsome, defense commisioner * General Blaine Locations: * Unknown Items: * * Wheel of Death Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "The Gruesome Secret of the Dragon of Death" | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Captain America and Bucky investigate the disappearance of the patrol Boat "Winfield" with its crew, and discover a sinister villain responsible that has his HQ inside a monstrous sea serpent. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Captain Okada ** Toshio ** Hiroshi Other Characters: * * General Haywood * Commander Phillips * Marie, daugther of Commander Phillips Locations: * Kunoa island Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Killers of the Bund" | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = When a Nazi Bund beats up a man of German descent he won't join up, Captain America and Bucky attack the Bund camp and Cap is captured. Bucky races back to the city and enlists the aid of the Sentinels of Liberty to help rescue Cap and round up the rogues. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Bob Shidt * Heinrich Shmid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = "The Terror That Was Devil's Island" | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Steve Rogers and Bucky travel to Devil's Island to see their friend Tom Jason, who is a prisoner of the evil Commidant Pedo Laroc. Seeing that their friend is an abused prisoner, starved nearly to death they decide to act on the matter in their costumed identities of Captain America and Bucky. Breaking into the prison that night, the fight through it's traps and fight off Pedo Laroc and free Jason, who is thankful for their aid and informs them that he will join with the Greek airforce to fight Nazi tyranny in Europe. Returning home in their civilian guises, Steve Rogers and Bucky read a newspaper story about a new Greek fighter pilot in Europe who has had a succesful career and deduce that it must be their friend Tom Jason. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Tom Jason Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Headline Hunter Foreign Correspondent | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Synopsis5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ambassador Jordan * Mr. Billings * Mr. Crawford Villains: * Mr. Cooles Locations: * United Kingdom ** England *** London Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = "The Death of Bonzo" | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Tuk makes haste to save his friend Tanir from the evil clutches of Bonzo. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = "The Miser and the Counterfeit Millions" | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker6_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Hurricane sees a connection between a retired financier giving millions away to charity and the fact that the Master of Speed is getting counterfeit bills from every bank he seeks to get change from. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Nick * Mr. Flinthart Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page | Notes = * The Captain America stories from this issue are reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. * This issue includes a five-page story entitled "Meet Headline Hunter" by Stan Lee and Charles Nicholas. | Trivia = * | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }} Category:Sega - Captain America